


so tell me what you want (what you really really want)

by exarite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hokage Itachi, Misunderstandings, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: "Don't play games with me, Shisui," Sakura laughed nervously. "Everyone knows you don't do relationships."Shisui huffed and he pulled his hands away from hers. He dragged a hand through his curly hair and gave her a wry smile. “Odd. This whole time, I thought we were in one."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wtf can u believe how much i love shisui???

Shisui’s eyes shot open. In a blink, he was in a defensive stance, kunai in hand and Sharingan activated.

“Hokage-sama requests your presence.”

He stared at the masked ANBU crouched at his window, hidden in the shadows and illuminated only by the barest hints of moonlight. Slowly, he straightened up and made a face.

“Let me get dressed. Itachi can wait.”

**now**

The door opened and Sakura immediately straightened up, turning her head towards the newest occupant of the room.

“Reporting for duty, Itachi-chan!” The voice chirped, unnaturally cheerful for the time. She stiffened when in a split second, she realized just who it was. Only people like him would be so unaffected by the god awful time. Just the mere sight of him made her have to physically stop herself from running out of the room. 

Shisui froze when their eyes meet, and he smiled automatically. "Sakura!" he greeted with a tentative smile, raising a hand. It’s been a few weeks now since Sakura has ended whatever it was they had, but Shisui was no less handsome than he was back then.

"Shisui-san," Sakura greeted back, considerably less enthused, her hands clutching on to folders she had in her hands. Her only blessing was that her voice didn't waver but she knew that Shisui had noticed the deathlike grip she had on her folders.

“Shisui,” Itachi sighed and rubbed in between his eyebrows. At his cousin’s serious tone, Shisui immediately straightened up to turn away from her, his whole countenance changing and his features matching Itachi’s in its solemnity.

Sakura listened idly as Itachi first apologized for calling him back into mission duty. Sakura herself knew that Shisui had been spending most of his time in the Uchiha Police Force ever since Sasuke had entered the ranks of Konoha’s black ops but unfortunately, this mission called for his very skill set. And of course, there was no one that Itachi trusted more than Shisui.

“Sakura will be accompanying you, but she is to stay purely non-combative,” Itachi warned. Shisui blinked at that.

He opened his mouth, glancing at her, but Sakura refused to meet his gaze as she kept her eyes fixed on their Hokage.

“Understood,” Shisui finally replied, a little too late for it to be normal. Itachi merely nodded, seemingly ignoring the slip in Shisui’s facade, even if Sakura knew nothing got past him. Sakura grit her teeth.

“Dismissed,” Itachi drawled tiredly.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said quickly, bowing to Itachi. She forced herself to straighten up, her shoulders back as she walked past Shisui and out of the door. Her shoes clicked on the wood as she made her way down the hall and once she knew she was out of eyesight, she slumped.

She pressed the files to her hot face and groaned in frustration. Damn it.

She had no doubt that even if she had a head start, Shisui could easily—

"Sakura."

Sakura tried not to scream. She debated the likeliness of Shisui leaving her alone if she just kept her files pressed up to her face, but then they'd still have to go on the mission together and Sakura would feel so damn awkward. Shisui wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the mission, but Sakura couldn't guarantee her own ability to stay professional.

She lowered her files to hesitantly meet Shisui's eyes. She loved his eyes. It was her favorite part of him, the tilt of it unbearably attractive and his eyelashes feminine in its length. His eyes were the most expressive thing on his face—but if, and _only_ if Shisui allowed it to be.

Now, Shisui's eyes were dark and serious and Sakura knew that nothing good came out of eyes like those. She swallowed nervously, preparing herself for what he was about to say.

“Sakura…”

"I won't allow it--I won't allow what happened between us to affect the mission," Sakura said quickly, and then gave him a smile that could rival Sai's in its fakeness.

Shisui's eyes immediately flashed in frustration or irritation, Sakura couldn't tell, his lips thinning. Sakura kept her smile fixed on her face, her eyes blank. Shisui stepped back and gave her a bright smile. He's always been good at acting.

"If that's what you want." He gave her one last look before he turned away and with a heavy heart, Sakura watched him walk away from her.

**before**

Sakura hummed to herself in the silence of her office, pen scratching over the papers in front of her. It was late, no light outside anymore, but Sakura was determined to finish fixing up the patient files for the day.

She wasn't expecting company, but when she felt a presence at her window she only smiled and looked up.

"Shisui," she greeted, a light flush on her cheeks. She pushed back on the desk and stood up. Shisui met her in the middle of the room and Sakura melted into his arms as he gave her a sweet, drawn-out kiss that seemed to linger even after he pulled away. She leaned back to inspect him, her hands glowing green and running over his body to check for injuries from his mission.

“Missed me?“ Shisui teased, his eyes exceptionally fond and his own hand slipping underneath her white coat to playfully pinch at the skin of her waist. Sakura rolled her eyes and batted his hand away, their fingers interlocking.

"I did,” she confessed. Shisui grinned, and then right before her eyes it turned into a lascivious leer as he pressed her closer towards him, hands slipping to her bottom to squeeze.

"Wanna see how much I miss you?"

"Shisui!" Sakura hissed, her hands grabbing his where they were splayed over her ass.

Shisui only laughed, and lifted her up easily to sit her down on her messy table. Sakura squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, leaning back and supported only by his hand low on her spine.

They kissed, lips sliding against each other in a sensual glide. Shisui's other hand smoothed over the bottom of her thigh, his fingers pressing into the inside of her legs as he pulled it to the side. Sakura gasped against his lips as he pressed himself against her, his hips slotting against hers and his hardness an insistent weight against her heated core. She arched her back with a strangled moan, pressing herself even closer against him.

"Missed this," Shisui murmured, pulling away from her lips to kiss down her neck in a heated trail, his hand squeezing her leg and fingers playing closer to slip underneath her skirt and rub at the edge of her spandex shorts. "Missed you."

Sakura slid her hands down his chest to unzip his jounin vest. Shisui quickly shrugged it off and it fell to the floor with a thud, leaving him in a dark sweater. She slid her hands up underneath it, splaying them out against his firm stomach.

Just as Shisui finally brought his hand to her center, he hit a spot on her neck that made her cry out. Her hands clenched, fingernails digging into his skin. She shuddered, Shisui merciless as he rubbed her through her shorts.

Shisui mumbled something inaudible and Sakura’s hands clenched rhythmically around his waist, little pants of pleasure escaping through her lips.

What happened next went by too fast for Sakura.

She heard the sound of her doorknob turning and felt Shisui freeze for a split second before he yanked himself off her and flickered away in the shunshin he was famous for.

Sakura quickly stood up from her desk, hands smoothing over her rumpled skirt as she tried not to look guilty.

“Senpai,” Mai called out, a folder in her hands. She stopped, her eyes darting to the floor near Sakura’s feet and for a moment that seemed to last forever, she said nothing and simply blinked at Sakura. Sakura coughed.

Mai straightened up and shook her head quickly before she made her way to Sakura. Sakura accepted the folder, her heart racing inside her chest as Mai gave her a confused look. She glanced at the area of Sakura’s feet again.

“See you tomorrow, senpai,” Mai said slowly and Sakura nodded, forcing a smile on her most likely kiss swollen lips.

The moment Mai closed the door behind her, Shisui’s head popped out from the bottom of her open window.

“Is she gone?”

Sakura glared at him. Shisui slipped back into her office, movements smooth and graceful. He bent down to pick up his flak jacket and Sakura’s eyes widened. Oh. That was what Mai was looking at.

“Sakura,” Shisui sang teasingly and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes but leaned back into his embrace anyway, closing her eyes for a moment. He dropped his head on the top of hers and Sakura interlaced her fingers, still a little worried. She didn’t understand why Shisui wasn’t worried, Mai was sure to gossip about the flak jacket and her rumpled appearance, and neither of them wanted to be found out.

“Can you take me home with you? I’ve hit my head, doctor, and I’ve forgotten where I live,” Shisui said innocently and leaned down to press a kiss to her ear. “I need Haruno-sensei’s tender loving care.”

Sakura huffed and pulled away to meet his eyes, his arms still wrapped around her waist as she shook her head in fond amusement. She blushed a little at the look in his eyes, still playful but filled with a definite promise of what he had planned for their reunion.

She glanced at the files on her desk, debating slightly if she should still finish them. When Shisui’s hand slipped underneath her shirt again, his hand large and warm on her bare skin, Sakura knew the decision was made.

“Don’t worry Shisui- _sama_ ,” She purred and Shisui’s eyes widened at the honorific, his eyes darkening, “Haruno-sensei will take good care of you.”

**now**

They didn’t talk as they travelled, silent as they passed through the trees of Fire Country. Not once did Shisui even look at her and Sakura didn’t know if she was upset or if she was relieved.

They reached a town and quietly, Shisui offered in a detached tone to stay somewhere for the night. Sakura agreed.

When they get to the inn, Shisui briskly walked up to the large man managing the counter.

"Two rooms."

Sakura couldn't help but wince. They've never asked for two rooms before in the few times that they've been assigned a mission together.

"There's only one left," the man replied, bored. Shisui stiffened. Sakura took that moment to step up and place a pile of money on the counter.

"That's fine, we'll take it."

The man tossed the key in between them and without even looking at her, Shisui took it and walked away. Sakura's shoulders slumped.

It didn’t end there. When they got to the room, Sakura suddenly felt the violent urge to punch something.

By all rights, it was a cliche. There was only a single bed in the room, and when Shisui finally looked back to meet her eyes, she immediately knew what he was thinking. There was no point fighting on who got the bed and who got the floor. Shisui still obviously cared for her, and he was too much of a gentleman to take the bed for himself.

And Sakura… Sakura didn’t want to get into the mess of what she felt for Shisui, because she knew that kind of reflection would only lead into frustrated tears, but she would have felt extremely guilty at making Shisui sleep on the floor.

Silently, as per routine, Shisui allowed her to take first shower. It used to be a show, a whole pretend of him letting her have the chance to clean up first and then just slipping in the bathroom naked while she was in the middle of showering for some sex.

Sakura hated to admit it, but when she finished her shower with no Shisui suddenly appearing in the stall with her, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

She avoided his eyes and padded towards the bed. Shisui himself ignored her as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Sakura sighed and slipped in under the sheets. Damn it.

The moment Shisui walked in the bathroom, he had to stop for a moment. He exhaled, hand clenching at his side. He had smelled her when she had walked towards the bed of course, his body intimately familiar with the scent of her shampoo and body wash. In the bathroom it was much more concentrated.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and dragged a hand through his face.

**before**

He was teasing her.

Sakura moaned in frustration, her hand gripping at Shisui’s curly locks, thighs clenching relentlessly. Shisui pressed his hands against her inner thighs, forcing her legs wider apart as he licked just close enough to her clit that Sakura almost cried.

“Shisui, please,” she whimpered, her hips raising from the bed in an effort to get his mouth and tongue where she wanted. Shisui held her down easily, fingers pressing into her hips.

And then finally, god finally, Shisui sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue flicking at the nub and Sakura sobbed, fingers tightening on his hair as pleasure zapped through her body.

She cursed, and one of Shisui’s hands came down to rub at her entrance, a lone finger dipping in slightly and coming back soaking wet. He licked a stripe up her clit and Sakura keened, her muscles tightening and straining, even as Shisui finally slid a finger inside.

It went in easy, slicked as it was, and Sakura panted. If it wasn’t for the hand that Shisui had on her keeping her spread open for him, her thighs would have been squeezing his head by now in her desperate pleasure.

“I want you, Shisui please, I want your dick,” she begged, voice catching and breaking with every slide of Shisui’s tongue and every rub of his finger against that spot. Shisui pulled away with a groan, his eyes dark before he moved up her body.

He was all tightly controlled strength, his shoulders broad and his chest well-defined, gleaming with sweat. He was a little bulkier than Sasuke or Itachi, taller than them, and when he was on top of her, his body easily encompassed hers.

She spread her legs wider for him and he slid in between them easily. One hand propped him up, right beside her head, and the other hand gripped his length.

“Shisui!”

They froze, and Shisui’s eyes met hers. She could see the surprise and the irritation in them and she would have laughed if she wasn’t so frustrated herself. He frowned, and then Sakura’s eyes widened as he kept moving closer towards her, the head of his cock nudging against her entrance.

“What are you doing?” She hissed, and Shisui grinned at her, his hips shifting. Her jaw dropped open, a strangled moan escaping her as he slipped inside. The stretch and fullness as he bottomed out was exquisite, and it was almost enough for Sakura to forgot that her teammate was in the same house.

“Shisui!” Sasuke yelled again, right outside the door this time as he knocked on Shisui’s door.

“Leave me alone, Sasuke!” Shisui yelled back, “I’m busy!”

He pulled out a bit, his hands yanking up her legs and pressing them close to her chest before he sunk back in. Sakura couldn’t hold in her moan, the new angle deliciously perfect and hitting all the right places. Her moan rang loud and clear through the room and Sakura immediately felt embarrassed, clasping a hand over her mouth.

“Ne, Shisui, we just wanted to ask where Sakura-chan was!” Naruto’s voice came through just a second after. Sakura’s eyes widened, her hands coming up to push Shisui away. “They said she came here to check out your eyes so—“

“Shut up, dobe!”

Shisui only laughed, lifting her legs to rest them over his shoulders, before he pulled out only to thrust in her again. Sakura tried in vain to muffle her groans with her hand. Fuck, it was too good, he was so deep and thick and filled her up so well, she couldn’t hold back her sounds of pleasure.

“Let’s go!”

“What, teme!!”

Shisui smirked at her, eyes tilted mischievously as he grabbed the hand Sakura was muffling her moans with, pulling it away just as he increased his pace and the strength of his thrust. As the head of his cock hit the right spot, Sakura cried out, a strangled sob of half-pain and half-pleasure breaking free unhindered.

“Oh! Fuck—Shisui has a girl in there—“

“You idiot! Why do you think I was trying to get you to leave? Let’s ask Kakashi, he probably knows where she is.”

“Fuck you,” Sakura hissed as their voices finally drifted away, her eyes squeezing shut as Shisui gripped her legs tighter, pressing into her and rolling his hips. The pleasure was so good that Sakura’s toes curled against his shoulder.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Shisui laughed, grinning down at her.

**now**

Her eyes opened.

It was still the middle of the night, the only light by way of the moon and the stars outside of the window. They were still at the inn, still in bed, and there was an insistent hardness pressed up against her ass and Shisui’s arm was around her waist, hand up her shirt and splayed out in an innocently possessive motion over her stomach. Shisui had this odd instinct to shove his hands up her shirt whenever he got cold in the middle of the night, and she was far too used to it.

She shuddered as his hot, steady breath fanned over her neck. It wasn’t the first time she had woken up to them in this very position. Without thinking, Sakura shifted slightly to press herself closer to his body, her bottom rubbing against Shisui’s cock.

Immediately, Shisui’s breath stopped. She knew without any doubt that he was awake now. She winced, the consequences of her actions finally catching up to her.

They’re silent for a moment, and Sakura felt the fingers of his hand under her shirt twitch near her breast. Sakura’s breath caught. It’s been too long since they’ve last been together.

She knew it was stupid, but still, she turned to face him, his hand slipping out of her shirt to lay in between them.

They stare at each other, Shisui’s eyes just as beautiful even in the dark. She knew she shouldn’t, but she was inexplicably drawn to him. It felt inevitable when they both leaned in, their lips meeting in a gentle, tentative kiss.

She tried not to think about why they had ended. All she focused on was the slick slide of Shisui’s mouth , his skin warm against hers and the feel of him inside of her. It was far too tender and far too sweet.

She stared up at him, her lips parted. His Sharingan was activated, the red of it stark against the darkness as they slid down her body, almost as if he was memorizing the look of her underneath him. With his Sharingan, Sakura knew that was most likely the case and that this memory would be branded into his mind forever.

She tried not to think about why he’d do such a thing.

**before**

“It’s like you want to get caught,” Sakura grumbled. Shisui chuckled, the sound amplified in the small closet they were hiding in.

“I just can’t be apart from you too long, I miss you too much,” Shisui sighed dramatically and Sakura rolled her eyes. She was honestly annoyed already, the sneaking around had gotten tiring the past few months, and if she didn’t love—if Shisui wasn’t so good in bed (and in the shower, over the table, on the couch, and in the closet, in this case), Sakura wouldn’t have put up with it for as long as she had.

But still, Sakura kneeled down anyway and pulled down Shisui’s pants just enough to pull out his already firm dick.

“My dick missed you too,” Shisui told her seriously and Sakura snorted in laughter.

“Shh,” Shisui whispered teasingly. “You’re so loud, Sakura. It’s like you want us to get caught.”

**now**

Sakura really actually thought that she could get away with it and that Shisui wouldn’t bring it up the morning after or try to talk about their relationship.

She was wrong. Very wrong.

Sakura only avoided the discussion by promising that they would deal with it after the mission, and so they held it off. All in all, the mission went off with success and little difficulty. They travelled back to Konoha in an awkward silence. The whole time, Sakura couldn’t help but to sneak glances at him from time to time. She was sure that Shisui had noticed, he had caught her a few times after all, but he hadn’t said anything or acknowledged it aside from a few blinks.

Next thing Sakura knew, they were reporting to Itachi. Itachi dismissed them, but even as Shisui left, Sakura lingered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

“You didn’t really need us to go on this mission, did you?” Sakura asked boldly. She wouldn’t normally be this direct, but this was Itachi. She wasn’t as comfortable speaking her mind around him as she was around Tsunade-shishou, sure, but she’s known Itachi for 8 years now and he’s always been Sasuke’s kind older brother who truly looked out for them. She was always going to see him and see the love he had for his brother, and it helped with lessening the intimidation factor the Uchiha prodigy had.

“I needed two jounin,” Itachi said smoothly, and tilted his head at her, neither denying or confirming her accusation.

Sakura’s lips thinned. “I’m sure your cousin is doing just fine without me to warm his bed. He’s never lacked in women before. I’d appreciate it if I could keep my personal business personal.”

“He hasn’t replaced you, if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” Itachi drawled. He reached up to rid himself of the ridiculous hat and laid it down on the table.

“What was there to replace?”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. He regarded her thoughtfully and Sakura shifted her weight nervously.

"He hasn't been with another woman aside from you for more than half a year now, Sakura," Itachi finally said quietly. Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

“That’s impossible,” she said automatically and shook her head. She knew that wasn’t true. Itachi didn’t reply and merely raised an eyebrow.

“He spent all his free time with you,” Itachi said dryly. “He’s fast, but I doubt he has the time to be entertaining other women.”

“But… I saw him a few weeks ago,” Sakura said weakly, “With that jounin who works in T&I.”

Itachi looked taken aback for a moment before he sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Nothing happened between them, I promise you. She kissed him and offered a good tine and Shisui refused and went to my house.”

“Oh.”

Stunned, Sakura left his office, barely even acknowledging his dismissal. She made her way home, her mind racing through possibilities.

After that revelation, all she wanted was to have a few hours to herself to think over a few things.

Shisui didn’t let her have that.

He was already in her living room. The moment Sakura closed her door behind her, Shisui had flash-stepped towards her, barring her in and keeping her from escaping from him once more.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Shisui growled and Sakura bit her lip. "Sakura, please, just tell me--"

"Sasuke asked me to marry him," Sakura cut him off and Shisui froze, deathly still. He stared at her, his eyes wide and hurt, and fuck, Sakura's chest ached.

“But… The two of you aren't like that," Shisui said, his eyebrows scrunched up in bewilderment and his eyes seeking hers for confirmation. Sakura bit her lip and looked away.

"We're not," she agreed, and Shisui seemed to visibly relax. "But your clan is pressuring him to find a suitable wife."

Shisui was silent. His hand dropped to his side and immediately, Sakura missed the weight of it on her arm.

"I'll fight him for it," Shisui told her quietly and Sakura's head shot up, her eyes widening. Her lips parted and she stepped back, stunned.

"Shisui," she said softly, "I..." We were never going to last, she thought, but didn't say. Wasn't this just a fling? A clandestine fling that's lasted almost a year, true, but a fling nonetheless.

Shisui seemed to see something in her eyes because he slumped, a long sigh escaping his lips. "You don't want me to."

Sakura stepped in closer to him, her hands reaching out to wrap around his.

"I didn't think you would want to," she corrected quietly. Shisui frowned. She hated seeing him frown, it made his face look all wonky. Shisui had the kind of face that should always be cheerful.

"Why would I want someone else to marry the girl I love?" Shisui said, smiling bitterly. This time, it was Sakura who froze in shock.

"Love?" She said dimly and Shisui smiled again. Tender and affectionate.

"Yes. Love."

Her lips parted, mouth suddenly dry. Her hands twitched and Shisui adjusted their hands until he was the one holding hers.

"Don't play games with me, Shisui," Sakura laughed nervously. "Everyone knows you don't do relationships."

Shisui huffed and he pulled his hands away from hers. He dragged a hand through his curly hair and gave her a wry smile. “Odd. This whole time, I thought we were in one."

**before**

Shisui was silent for once, and Sakura was immediately worried. They’ve been at this for three months now, and surely Shisui would have gotten tired of her by now. None of his other women ever lasted longer than this and Sakura didn’t get into this thinking she would be different. She just wanted to have fun and learn about sex from an experienced, older man.

Shisui traced the curve of her naked hip with his hand, the feeling of his finger gentle and soothing. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the slow slide of it all the way up to the curve of her breast.

“I want you to be mine,” Shisui murmured softly, and Sakura’s eyes slowly opened. She tilted her head at him, and Shisui looked up to meet her eyes. He smiled at her, something in his eyes that Sakura couldn’t name.

“Would you be mine, Sakura?” Shisui asked her and Sakura huffed out a short laugh. He’s never asked her for sex like that before, but she should have expected something as ridiculous as that at some point from him.

“Silly,” Sakura giggled. “You already have me.” She was right there, naked on his bed, and she wouldn’t mind a second round. Shisui didn’t even need to ask.

Shisui grinned, his eyes lighting up. He lifted himself up and promptly rolled on top of her. Sakura laughed and Shisui’s smile turned soft. He leaned in and kissed her, and he’s never kissed her quite like this before, never this gentle or sweet and for a moment, Sakura faltered.

Shisui pulled away and quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile on his lips. Sakura relaxed. This was Shisui, maybe he wanted something a little sweet, and Sakura didn’t mind giving it to him.

**now**

Sakura stared at him, and Shisui only gave her a calm look. Why would he think that? They’ve never talked about what they were, never put a label on whatever it was they had. And sure, it wasn’t like all their time together was just sex, there were plenty of times Shisui had laid around in her house just to relax while she had read a book or done something else. And yes they had gone out to eat together a number of times, but those were just friendly dates between two people who also just happened to fall into bed together (or the nearest horizontal surface) on the regular.

But still, that didn’t mean they were actually in a relationship…

Did it?

“You don’t have to fight Sasuke,” she finally said instead of voicing any of her questions. Shisui frowned, but Sakura raised a hand to stop him for asking anything. “I said no.”

When Sasuke had brought it up with her, she hadn’t thought to agree because of any lingering feelings from her genin days, nor because of a sense of duty towards one of her closest friends. She hadn’t agreed because it was simple: she didn’t love him. While Sasuke might have done just fine in a loveless marriage with a close friend that he could have _maybe_ grown to love, Sakura was not that type of girl.

When he had asked her, Sakura’s first thought had been Shisui, and the possibility of maybe marriage with _him_. It was silly. She had always dreamed of marrying someone she loved, even as a little girl. As a genin, she had though it would have been Sasuke. It scared her then when she realized that maybe, her feelings towards Shisui had already morphed and changed without her permission.

While she held no doubt that Shisui cared for her in some way and definitely held an affection for her, she couldn’t entertain the thought that he actually had any feelings for her. Shisui was a passionate lover, the women who had had him could definitely agree on that, but they also all agreed that in matters outside the bedroom, he was indifferent to most women.

The final straw was when she had entered the bar to find him with another woman in his lap. She was just his type. Beautiful, fit, and obviously a talented kunoichi.

She knew going into their arrangement that they were not exclusive, not anything more than a friends with benefits situation. Hell, in the first few months that they started sleeping together, Sakura knew for certain that he had slept with another woman. She didn’t know who, but she had seen him soon after, and there were hickeys and marks that weren’t hers. She wasn’t so bothered then, but she couldn’t deny the visceral pain she had felt when she had seen him and another woman a few weeks ago.

She knew then that she needed to cut off their arrangement. Feelings were never supposed to be in the equation and Sakura didn’t want to needlessly complicate things.

**before**

He found her beautiful. The moment she had walked into the bar, he couldn’t take his eyes away and he knew he didn’t want to.

He found her even more beautiful when he finally managed to take her home. He usually never took back women with him to his house, always preferring to go to theirs, but the temptation to have her spread out on his sheets was too much and he took it.

He could tell that she was inexperienced and that no man had really taken the time to really pleasure her. He had taken it upon himself to show her just how good it could get and was rewarded with her loud, breathy moans and his name spilling out of her lips.

He realized the next morning why it was he didn’t bring women back, when he found that he very well couldn’t make his escape out of his own room and leave her unattended. But, surprisingly, waking up to her beautiful visage and then indulging in a lazy round of morning sex was well worth it.

Shisui left their encounter with no regrets. He had enjoyed their night together, and each and every time after that too. He didn’t think much of it at first as he spent his free time in the next few weeks seducing her back into his bed, but when 2 months passed without his interest waning even just for a bit, Shisui started to think he was a little bit fucked.

When he slept with another woman and found himself wishing it was Sakura, he realized then and there that yes, he was more than a little bit fucked.

He had somehow, in a span of a few months time, completely fallen head over heels for Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, his little cousin’s teammate, the previous Hokage’s apprentice, and most likely the next head of the Hospital.

It was simple, really. He enjoyed her company, in and outside his bedroom. She was fun to be with, exceptionally beautiful, talented, and a kunoichi worth reckoning. If not him then another shinobi would quickly snatch her up (the thought of which made Shisui blanch a bit), and so Shisui decided to put an end to his problems and asked to make it official.

He asked her to be his and she agreed with almost no hesitation. He should have wondered why then, but he was a little too elated and a little too busy between her legs to really think much about it.

They kept their relationship a secret for much different reasons. Sakura because it was hard to date with overprotective teammates like hers (although Shisui thought he could probably take any of them in a fight and hold his own), and Shisui because he didn’t want the attention of the Clan once they realized that he was actually serious about someone for once. Sasuke, of course, wasn’t the only one they were hounding to marry already. Shisui was already 28, and that was considered middle-aged in shinobi standards. Even if Shisui was not of the main family, he was still one of the Uchiha’s best and they wanted his genes to live on.

When the thought of marrying her didn’t fill him with dread but instead with longing, Shisui figured out pretty quickly that he didn’t mind being open with their relationship but Sakura hadn’t brought it up again and so he figured she wasn’t ready.

But now he was done waiting.

“Sakura… What do you want from me?”

“I just, I just want to understand what this is. What we are to you. Where do you see us in the future?”

Shisui closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them a second later, he held out his arms. Sakura stepped into his embrace as if there was nothing in between them, as if it hasn’t been a month since they’ve actually had a decent talk.

“I wish to court you, and eventually marry you, if you’d have me.”

Sakura stiffened in his arms and Shisui inwardly winced. Well.

She pulled away, her eyebrows furrowed. “Since when? I never thought that this was serious for you, Shisui.”

Shisui pursed his lips. “For a while now.” He gave her a look and shrugged, “Is that what you want though?”

Sakura’s shoulders slumped and she tried to look down but Shisui didn’t let her, an insistent hand on her chin keeping her gaze locked on his.

“Just tell me what you want, Sakura.”

**before**

“What’s little Sakura doing here?”

Sakura looked up from her drink and blinked up at the familiar face. She scowled, but Uchiha Shisui didn’t even seem deterred. His smile widened.

“Just kidding, you’re not so little anymore,” he winked and Sakura huffed, her cheeks pinking slightly. Shisui glanced at her, his eyes roving over her body in a way that made it obvious what he wanted and Sakura felt her body heat up.

She watched as Shisui ordered a bottle and two cups, and when the bartender came over to them, Shisui immediately poured her a glass and pushed it over to her.

Sakura immediately downed it, and when she put the glass back down in between them, Shisui’s eyebrows were high up his face as he stared at the discarded glass.

“Rough day?” He asked sympathetically and Sakura sighed.

“Long day,” she muttered. She had been with her girl friends and they were extra annoying today.

“Want to talk about it?” Shisui asked and Sakura blinked at him in surprise. The flirtatious swagger had disappeared. He only seemed concerned now.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. He was Sasuke’s cousin and Itachi’s best friend, yes, and they had interacted a few times in the Uchiha household. Enough for her to like him a bit, because he was kind and funny and playful, but she couldn’t say she really knew him all that well. What she did know, however, was that he had a reputation.

She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Yes. He did have a reputation with women, didn’t he? The general consensus was that he was good in bed. Huh.

Shisui stayed silent, sipping at his cup as he smiled at her from behind his drink.

“I’ve never had an orgasm before,” she said bluntly and watched in amusement as Shisui choked on his drink. He beat on his chest roughly, coughing slightly before he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry?”

She huffed, a pitying sound for herself. “It’s just, you know, all my friends are in relationships or generally just having a great time with sex, and then they call me a prude and I’m not! But I’ve never came either, so maybe I am a prude.”

Shisui blinked, and Sakura could see the gears shift from behind his eyes as he leaned in closer to her. His hand touched hers, an innocent gesture, but one that still sent heat racing up her arm.

“That’s not on you, sweetheart, it’s on those poor men who’ve never bothered to treated you right,” he said seriously. Sakura hid a smile and looked away.

She busied her hands by pouring herself another drink from the bottle Shisui had ordered and drank from it slowly. The burn tickled her throat.

Sakura looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“Would _you_ treat me right?” she asked innocently. Shisui’s eyes darkened.

“Just tell me what you want, sweetheart, and I’ll make it happen.”

*

“What do you want?”

…

“I want you.”

…

“I’m yours.”

 


	2. 4 times team 7 caught them and 1 time they didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i couldnt leave this alone

The first time it happens, Shisui is honestly more surprised at the fact that it's never happened before.

Sakura is on top of him, her legs beside his hips and an expression of utmost bliss on her face as she rides him. She's getting a little loud but Shisui loves it and he lives far enough from the other Uchiha to be too worried. He moves a hand to the middle of her back so she doesn't fall and sits up, dragging her along.

She cries out at the change of angle and Shisui groans audibly as her warmth squeezes around him. He grips her hips tight enough to bruise and holds her still as he thrusts up into her.

Sakura sobs, her head falling onto his shoulder and her arms come up to clasp desperately at his forearms. She pants open-mouthed, her hot breath tickling his ear and Shisui ducks his own head to press a kiss to the juncture of her skin and neck.

He's in the middle of sucking an impressive bruise (shame that Sakura's just going to heal it afterwards) when he senses a chakra signature appear in his window.

His Sharingan activates as he twists the both of them, his body automatically covering Sakura's as he grabs at the tanto on his deskside table. Sakura takes a moment to catch up but he feels her stiffen underneath him all the same.

The masked ANBU stares at them, frozen on Shisui's windowsill.

"What?" Shisui whines. He doesn't lower his tanto or deactivate his Sharingan, and beneath him, he can feel Sakura trying to cover herself up with his blankets.

"I--I apologize," the familiar voice says. Sakura squeaks, obviously recognizing it as well. "Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Shisui groans, dropping his head. He curses Itachi. He lets his Sharingan fade out as he places his tanto back on the table before he lifts his head to eye Cat with distaste.

"Tenzou-senpai, can't he wait?"

"He said it was urgent."

Shisui sighs regretfully and looks back at Sakura again, taking a moment to appreciate how beautifully mussed she is. Her hair is messy and she's flushed a pretty pink all the way to her shoulders. All Shisui wants to do is to roll back on top of her and finish what they were doing.

But alas, duty calls.

"All right," he says and gives one last glance below him to make sure Sakura is decent before he sits up, uncaring of how his dick is hanging out. Tenzou immediately averts his eyes and ducks out of the window.

"Sorry," Shisui murmurs and gives Sakura a sheepish smile. Sakura sighs and lays down on his sheets, irritation clear on her features. Shisui dresses up quickly, frowning to himself.

When he's done, he glances at Sakura. Sakura raises an eyebrow and Shisui smiles before he darts in to press up against her. He gives her unyielding lips a wet, smacking kiss and Sakura huffs before she pushes him away. She's smiling though so Shisui isn't worried.

Shisui grins and deliberately, he grabs Sakura's hand and places it on top of her heated and unsatisfied core. "Keep it warm for me," he winks and before Sakura can smack him across the head, he shunshins away, laughing quietly to himself.

Tenzou is outside waiting for him and as they jump up to the rooftops, he's silent for a moment before he turns his head to face Shisui.

Shisui feels his eyes and raises an eyebrow, meeting Tenzo's gaze steadily.

Tenzo reaches up to his mask, tilts it and--

Shisui cringes at the look on his face.

"I trust that you understand that Sakura isn't just another girl you can play it."

Shisui resists the urge to bare his Sharingan and instead tilts his head in deference.

"Hai, senpai."

*

The next time, thankfully, they're both fully clothed.

Sakura had just gotten back from a late shift and when she sees Shisui lying on her couch and sharpening his tanto, she visibly groans in relief.

Shisui looks up and smiles, putting his tanto aside. He holds out his arms and Sakura dives into it, snuggling into his neck. Shisui hums and wraps his arms around her waist. He rubs her back and presses his nose to her hair, breathing in. She smells like antiseptic and the usual sterile smell of the hospital but underneath it all is Sakura all the same.

Within minutes, Sakura is fast asleep, dead to the world.

Shisui wiggles slightly and reaches out to the book he had found in Sakura’s things. He snickers. He’s sure that Sakura was hiding it from him, probably because he would tease her about it (which he will, definitely).

He flips through it idly and squints at a particular illustration. His Sharingan activates. Is that even possible?

“Is that mine?”

Shisui looks up and mentally berates himself for being so unaware of Kakashi’s presence. He sighs. No matter how good he gets, Kakashi would always be better unfortunately. He doesn’t bother to adjust their position. They had agreed, after all, to stop hiding and simply let other people find out.

He resolutely ignores the subtle spike of killing intent from the other man.

“Taichou,” Shisui greets casually. He glances down at the Icha Icha book in his hands. “I’m not sure, actually, did Sakura borrow this from you?”

Kakashi tilts his head and Shisui sees his lone eye narrow at Sakura’s still sleeping form.

“Maa, I think the proper word is steal.”

Shisui grins and tosses it to him. Kakashi catches it and pockets it in a motion so smooth, Shisui has to resist the urge to whistle in awe.

“Tell your girlfriend to stop stealing my books,” Kakashi sighs and rubs at the back of his head. It’s casual, yet it’s anything but. With his Sharingan, Shisui can just see how tense Kakashi is and the microexpressions that give him away.

He can guess why.

A shinobi must always look underneath the underneath. Shisui knows that this is just Kakashi prodding as to the nature of their relationship, and subtly implying that if Sakura wasn’t his girlfriend, there’d be hell to pay. And of course, Shisui knows how to play the game just as well too.

“Sure,” Shisui smirks. “I’ll just buy her her own set for our anniversary.”

“Anniversary.” Kakashi repeats. His eye crinkles.

“Almost a year now,” Shisui says smugly.

To his surprise, Kakashi doesn’t even look shocked. Damn. Shisui was really excited for the chance to actually hold one over his superior.

“Anyway, I just wanted my book back,” Kakashi says. He raises a hand and Shisui nods.

“By the way,” Kakashi says, tilting his head. “Pakkun says that Sakura should stop using your shampoo, he’s hurt that she changed hers.” 

*

The next time actually isn't Shisui's fault. It's Sakura's and this, he doesn't let her live down.

It's Sasuke's birthday and the compound is full with well wishers and friends, Uchiha and non-Uchiha alike. Sasuke's whole graduating batch is there and Sakura and Shisui aren't being as discreet as they usually are.

True, they're not particularly hiding their relationship anymore, but Sakura has never been one for PDA and Shisui does his best to respect that.

And of course, after a few bottles of sake, Sakura is just about ready to start climbing up into his lap.

"Okay, time to go home," Shisui slurs, grinning down at Sakura who's underneath his arm. By home he means his, because he's far too drunk to bring Sakura back to her apartment. Sakura giggles and nods, her grip tightening on his shirt. Neither of them are being subtle at all anymore but most of the attendees are drunk too or on their way and Shisui honestly just wants to get his hands on her already.

Shisui doesn't quite make it even out of the hallway before Sakura turns and pins him to the wall. She yanks him down, still as freakishly strong as ever and slots her lips against his.

It's hot as fuck and man, he never knew that he had a thing for girls who could throw him around, but maybe he just has a thing for Sakura. Either way, Shisui's already hard and ready to go.

When Sakura starts to aggressively lick into his mouth, Shisui's knees go weak and he moans, slipping his hands to her firm ass to knead and pull at them.

In his defense, he's not sober either.

Before Shisui even knows it, they're stumbling in to the nearest bedroom and he's pushing Sakura down into the futon. In a few harsh pulls, Sakura's clothes are off and Shisui's is well on its way.

He's been wanting her for awhile and so Shisui presses her into the sheets and then kisses downwards her body. His kisses are sloppy and wet but if Sakura's moans say anything, he's sure that she's enjoying it.

He's in the perfect place in the world, his mouth on her pussy and his head in between her amazing thighs when he realizes that he doesn't quite know whose room they're in. Before he can dwell on it though, Sakura moans and grips tight onto his hair before shoving him just where she wants him.

And in fairness, it's pretty hard for Shisui to get out of her deathgrip on his locks and of her thighs.

This is what he tells himself when the door opens and he hears Sasuke shriek.

They both freeze and Shisui looks up from in between Sakura's thighs and Sakura stares up at Sasuke in horror. Sasuke looks a mix of confused, disgusted and enraged, his face turning a color red that Shisui's never seen before.

"Get out of my fucking room!" Sasuke yells and haha, well oops.

"You fucking get out!" Sakura yells at him back as she breaks free from her stunned stupor. She's embarrassed and drunk and Shisui's eyes widen as Sakura grabs a pillow--Sasuke's pillow and throws it at him hard enough that Sasuke stumbles backwards back into the hall. There's a muffled thud as Sasuke hits the floor.

Shisui bursts into laughter and Sakura glares at him.

"Come on," he giggles as he rummages around for their clothes. "Let's move to mine."

Nobody aside from Sasuke sees them make their way to his house half-naked, so Shisui denies that's what happened. Nope, definitely not.

The next day, Sasuke gives him his second to the worst glare over breakfast. Shisui would like to believe that it's because he's hungover and unable to give his maximum Sasuke glare. Shame.

"I can't believe you hooked up with my teammate during my birthday," Sasuke grumbles and scowls at him.

Itachi, who's home for once and not in the Hokage tower, coughs politely and Shisui kicks him underneath the table. Itachi only smirks and it takes everything in Shisui not to snicker.

"When would you prefer I hook up with her then?"

Sasuke gapes. "Never???"

"I'd say sorry but I'm not," Shisui replies mock gravely. 

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Oh, you will be."

*

By now, he'd say that a good portion of people know that they're together. A lot of people had seen them in Sasuke's birthday after all and had seen them both on the verge of making out and then leaving together.

When Sai drops in while they're having dinner at Sakura's--take out, because neither of them can cook--Shisui doesn't even blink.

Sakura squirms slightly on his lap and Shisui pats her hip comfortingly before he raises an eyebrow at Sai.

Sai tilts his head and frowns at them. "Are you about to engage in sex?" He's blunt.

"Sai!" Sakura yells and Shisui's grip tightens around her waist just in case she tries to attack him.

"Hopefully," Shisui tells him dryly. "Maybe not while you're here though."

Sakura pinches the arm he has around her and Shisui winces. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

"Is this what you'd call a date?" Sai asks, motioning to their boxes of half-eaten takeout and Sakura's position on Shisui's lap.

They look at each other and then simultaneously shrug.

"Not really?" Sakura hedges, "but it can be."

Sai nods and then promptly sits on the table. "So I would not be interrupting anything if I were to ask for medical assistance."

It's not a theoretical question.

Sakura hisses quietly and this time, Shisui lets her off his lap. He watches her as Sai pulls down his shirt slightly, revealing a bruised and swollen shoulder.

"Poison?" Sakura asks to confirm and Sai nods. He doesn't bother to elaborate and Sakura sighs.

"Ino?" Sakura asks and Sai just nods again. Sakura nods to herself thoughtfully and rises up. "I'll be right back then, just need to get an antidote."

Sakura leaves, and Shisui is now alone with her teammate.

Sai tilts his head at him, his eyes narrow. "I won't threaten you. Ugly says it's unneeded and she does not need anyone's protection."

Shisui snorts and nods.

"Alright then."

“But don’t worry,” Sai smiles at him and Shisui shivers, “I’m sure Sakura will still like you even if you don’t have a dick.”

*

"I'll go on ahead," Sakura says apologetically. Naruto pauses from slurping his ramen and looks up, a trail of noodles down his chin. "Shisui is waiting for me."

"Ah," Sai says pleasantly as he smiles at her, "Will you be engaging in--"

Sakura smacks him and scowls. Naruto blinks cluelessly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Stay out of my room this time," Sasuke grunts and Sakura turns bright red. She resolutely ignores him. Naruto, if possible, looks even more confused. He looks back and forth between her, Sasuke and Sai as if an explanation will pop up.

"Be safe, Sakura-chan," Kakashi says lazily from his stool. He raises his book in goodbye and Sakura glares at him.

"Why would she need to be safe, she's just with Shisui," Naruto mutters to himself in confusion.

"All the more reason to be safe," Kakashi quips and looks up from his back to smile at Sakura with his eye. 

"I believe he is pertaining to safe sex," Sai says casually.

Naruto chokes.

"Damn it, Sai!" Sakura hisses and slaps Naruto's back.

“Uchiha Shisui?” Naruto yells, “Sakura-chan, why? He’s a bigger pervert than Kaka-sensei!”

“I resent that.”

Sakura doesn’t even jump anymore when she feels Shisui pop up beside her in his customary shunshin. Shisui wraps an arm around her waist and draws her closer to him until he can drop his head on top of hers.

Naruto glares and point at him with his chopsticks. "Pervy Uchiha!"

Sakura ignores him and turns to make a face at Shisui. "I was already on my way to you," she tells him and Shisui pouts, leaning more of his bodyweight on her and Sakura has to stick herself to the floor with chakra as to not fall.

"You took too long, I missed you."

Sakura rolls her eyes and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Shisui hums contentedly and squeezes her slightly before he lets her go. When she turns to face her teammates again, they're all gaping at her as if she's grown a third head.

"Bye!" Sakura says cheerfully. Shisui forms a handsign and they disappear without even a poof of smoke.

"How long has that been going on!" Naruto waves his chopsticks in the air and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Since my birthday."

"A year now."

Sasuke pauses and then both him and Naruto give Kakashi an incredulous look. Kakashi doesn't look fazed, he's not even looking away from his damn book.

"Shisui doesn't stick with a single girl for more than a few months," Sasuke states. But even as he says that he has to pause and think. When was the last time he had even seen Shisui with a woman hanging off his arm? Sure he had seen Shisui and Sakura out the past few months having lunch together, and he knew that Sakura had been helping him with his Sharingan for awhile now and...

"He does if it's his girlfriend, apparently," Kakashi sighs.

Naruto's chopsticks clatter as they fall.

" _Girlfriend_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://amor-vitae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
